Their Special Little Bubble
by MissFlibbles
Summary: Percy and Annabeth live in their own special little bubble; they fight as often as they kiss. So how on Earth do they manage to stay together when the boundaries of that bubble get pushed to its limit? A series of one-shots. Now complete.
1. Easy to Forgive

I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_Not 100% with this, but what can you do?_

* * *

**So Damn Forgiving**

They'd never fought before.

Alright, that was a lie. As far as couples went, Annabeth and Percy argued just as much as they made out. They were never serious arguments; missed IM's and clingy girls, spars and Capture the Flag outcomes and nothing more. Not until today.

It had started out innocently enough. The Argo II had just survived an attack from some airborne monster or another as they made their way to Mount Olympus from Camp half-Blood and everyone was tired and injured and a little on edge. Jason had suffered a minor blow to the head and was lying unconscious in the med bay with a worried Piper by his side, nursing a cut on her arm. Frank had tired himself out changing into a griffin to battle the monster from air, and was fast asleep, muttering something indiscernible under his breath. Hazel was flitting between looking after Nico who had sustained not only a concussion but a broken wrist and trying to calm down Coach Hedge who was Hades-bent on trying to attract any nearby monster with shouts and insults, banging his baseball bat against the wall to prove his point. Leo had resolutely ignored the damage to his leg, 'It's just a sprain, I'm fine,' and had headed down to the engine room to check damages. While Annabeth and Percy were both injured, they had forgone resting like everyone else. They were busy in the far corner of the med bay, downing Nectar and Ambrosia while having a heated argument under their breath. It had started that way at least. After their adventure through Tartarus they had become extremely protective of each other. Annabeth could not- would not let Percy out of her sight for more than half an hour, and Percy hated it when Annabeth did anything remotely dangerous; he had attained the habit of resolutely keeping her out of harm's way no matter the cost. It wasn't ideal given their situation- no-one knew why Percy was hovering around her like that, knowing how capable she was in a fight. The pair had not divulged what had happened; no-one had asked, but everyone could see Annabeth was getting slightly annoyed. Their current argument proved it.

During one of her strategic plans, Annabeth had climbed the mast as it groaned and creaked from the large crack reaching up the side, and had leapt off onto the monster in question. There was a blind moment of panic on board the Argo II as the rest of the crew realised what she had done. Jason and Frank had immediately flown towards her but one of the monsters claws swiped at them, knocking them both to the deck. Jason had suffered his head injury; Frank had crashed into Nico and both remained in a small pile on the opposite side of the ship. Annabeth stabbed the monster at the nape of its neck before she got thrown overboard. Percy had jumped in immediately after her as Piper and Hazel finished off the monster. There was an agonizing ten minutes where Percy and Annabeth were missing, and Frank, despite his weariness had changed into a giant eagle and had flown over the side to retrieve them. Frank finally flew back over the railings, Percy on his back, clutching an unconscious Annabeth in his arms. Leo had landed the Argo in the ocean, set the sensors on high alert just in case and they had all headed down into the lower levels to rest and recuperate.

Piper sat diligently by Jason's side as he slept off his head injury; it wasn't too bad. He seemed to have an affinity to getting whacked on the head; it had happened several times during their quest already and he seemed to have a quicker recovery time after each incident. She was worried of course, but not as worried about the storm occurring on the other side of the room. Piper wouldn't say she was like any other child of Aphrodite; she hated fashion and skirts and frills and pink unlike her sisters, and she did her damn best to keep her hair as uneven and messy as possible to keep people from noticing her looks. She wasn't the most romantic person in the world, but she had a very particular sense about love that she couldn't seem to shake. It was like her 'spider sense.' She knew love; could see it just by looking at a couple and her heart seemed to melt when she saw the depth that others did not. There was no question in her mind that Percy and Annabeth loved each other unequivocally. Just being in the same room as them gave her an unbelievable sense of raw, pure love she almost couldn't stand it. It was this sense that was making her eavesdrop- or rather try to eavesdrop- on their current argument.

'For the last time Percy I'm fine.' Annabeth was stubbornly sitting on the edge of one of the beds, fighting Percy's attempt to get her to lie down. Percy was standing next to her, Ambrosia half eaten in his hand. He had a frown on his face, eyes a mix of anger, exasperation and concern. When he spoke, his voice was shaking.

'You fell over 1000ft Annabeth,' he said. 'You're lucky I caught you before you hit the water.'

'Well I had to do something,' hissed Annabeth. 'No-one else was having any luck defeating that monster. I did what I had to do.'

'You didn't have to do anything,' countered Percy, turning his body to face her. From her position, Piper didn't have a clear view of either but she could see the stiffness in Percy;s shoulder; she caught the defiant look in Annabeths eye and she averted her own as their whispers got slightly louder. The door opened and Hazel came through, looking thoroughly exhausted. She glanced at Percy and Annabeth who did not stop their fight, and sat next to Piper, shifting the bandages she had on her arm.

'Is he alright?' she asked quietly, and Piper only nodded, casting her gaze back onto the eldest in the group. Hazel sighed. 'They're still fighting?'

'What are you talking about?' Percy suddenly asked loudly, his voice tinted in anger.

'I'm talking about this constant bubble you seem to have placed around me,' Annabeth replied, not as loud but just as angrily. 'I'm not a doll Percy I'm not going to break.'

'I've seen you broken Annabeth, I'm not going to let it happen again.'

'Well if it does you can't stop it. Gods Percy this is a war we're going into. You can't hover around me every step anymore. I've barely been able to lift a finger since we got out of…you know. I can handle myself fine, so just stop it.'

'Hover around you? Say's the person who won't let me out of her sight.'

'That is completely different and you know it. I do that for reassurance-'

'And you don't think that's why I'm so concerned for your safety?'

Piper could see Frank stirring from the bunk next to Jason's. She couldn't hear Coach Hedge banging around above deck anymore; even the clangs and bashes from Leo in the engine room had seemed to still.

'This isn't about your reassurance Percy. 'Your being over-protective of my well-being and it was sweet at first but I'm not a helpless little child. You need to see past your hero-complex and just let me do what I need to do to-'

'You think I have a hero complex?' Percy sounded dangerous when he spoke those words. Piper felt a little chill run down her spine but Annabeth seemed unaffected.

'You'd risk the world to save a friend,' she said, her eyes dark and cold. 'You do everything you can to make sure that you save everyone you care about and that's not the logical thing to do in times like this. You can't be selfish in what you do; you have to let whatever happens happen and move on. You can't keep wasting your time-'

The whole room jumped as Percy's fist collided with the bed frame. 'I care Annabeth,' he said, his voice low. 'I'm not cold like you.'

Piper cursed under her breath at that comment. She knew- probably better than anyone except Percy- how much Annabeth hated being referred to as 'cold.' She still remembered what Annabeth had done to the poor Ares kid who had called her that during the time Percy was missing. He still walked with a limp.

If Annabeth was angry before, she was livid now. Her eyes went like steel and she tensed her entire body, poised for attack. 'You think I'm cold?' she asked.

'You can be.'

There was another tense silence before Annabeth slipped off the bed and pushed past Percy, wobbling slightly as she righted herself. 'Think twice before protecting me again or I'll stab you myself,' she said as she walked towards the door.

'I will if you can stop checking up on me,' Percy called after her as the door slammed shut. There was a pause as Percy sighed angrily, and he glanced at the remaining occupants in the room. Piper didn't bother averting her gaze like everyone else. Percy wasn't stupid; he knew they were listening. 'Don't bother,' he said as Piper opened her mouth to speak. She watched him walk out, the door closing silently this time, before glancing warily at Hazel. This was going to be a long trip.

It was late. Or early if you wanted to be politically correct. Annabeth and Percy had managed to spend the rest of the day avoiding each other, both in a foul mood with anyone who dared speak to them. It was two in the morning, and Annabeth was curled up on the bed in her room, trembling from the nightmare she had just had. The small night light was doing nothing to ease her mind and even though there was heating through the ship, she felt cold. She closed her eyes, and tried to keep her breathing steady as the last dregs of mind-numbing claustrophobia eased out of her body, leaving her with a heart-clenching fear and in desperate need for comfort. She couldn't sleep now; even as her breathing evened out she could still see the images that plagued her dreams that night and as a flash of red crossed her vision she shook back tears and flicked the main light on in the room. It did nothing to ease her mind; she needed Percy.

Removing the blanket tangled around her legs she slipped off of her bed and made her way slowly to the door. The automatic lights in the hallway flickered on as her door opened and she wrapped her arms around her body as she walked the ten metres to Percy's bedroom door. Voices and screams seemed to follow her as she stood outside his door, her hand on the door handle. She steeled herself and opened the door, cringing as it creaked slightly. She could see the dim glow in the corner of Percy's room, dolphins and starfish dancing in a small circle on his wall from his own –rather childish- nightlight. He was asleep against the wall, blanket around his legs, and one arm over his eyes. Seeing him lying there, at peace, made her heart clench tightly and she found herself moving forward on her own accord until she was standing next to the bed. The voices wouldn't leave her alone, and her body seemed to ache for his touch. She didn't want to wake him; she knew that if he hadn't woken from a bad dream before now that he would sleep through until dawn. It was rare for either of them to get more than five hours continuous rest a night and she wouldn't deprive him. But they were nearly in Greece and Annabeth needed all the rest she could get, and there was only one way she would be able to get back to sleep tonight. Going slowly, she peeled back the blanket from the bed and eased herself onto the mattress. She slid her legs under the cold material and curled herself as close to the edge of the bed she could get, pulling the material over her shoulders. It was awkward to say the least, considering the massive argument they had had earlier, but despite that she could feel herself relaxing by just being near him.

She jumped as something skimmed her hip; she recognised it quickly as Percy's hand and let out a shaky breath as it curled protectively around her waist. He pulled her closer, shifting so his body was flush against hers. He tangled their legs together, his arm tightening around her waist as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

'Hey,' he mumbled sleepily, the fingers on her waist tickling her skin lightly.

'Hey,' she replied softly. Percy hummed, pressing himself even closer to her trembling form. Annabeth felt like crying; not because of the nightmares, no. Because of Percy and his damn ability to make her feel safe. She took a deep breath to hold back the tears and moved one of hands to rest over his. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I didn't mean to-'

'No.' Percy shook his head against her neck, his lips grazing the skin beneath her ear. Annabeth closed her eyes as a pleasant shiver ran down her spine. She knew Percy had felt it because he chuckled slightly and pressed a kiss against the same spot. 'No apologies,' he continued. 'That's in the past, we're not thinking about it anymore.'

He confused her sometimes. She could never understand how he could be so forgiving. 'Why?'

'Because I love you.'


	2. Because Normal is Boring

I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour goes to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_To those that followed/ favourited this story, thank you!_

_To the reviewers of the last chapter: Innoverse, April and Olympus Architect, this one is for you guys._

* * *

_**Because Normal is Without You**_

Percy was absolutely livid. It was rare the son of Poseidon got angry, but when he was people tended to stay away out of fear; Chiron was not one of those people. He was watching Percy, a look of sadness in his eyes as the young half-blood tore around the room in the Big House.

'You have got to be screwing with me,' Percy was saying, his shoulders tense and eyes dark. 'You cannot be serious.'

'I'm afraid I am my boy,' replied Chiron. He was folded in his wheelchair at the moment, having just sent a new recruit off for an orientation with Chris from the Hermes cabin. He would have sent for Travis and Connor, but seriously- who would trust them? 'They wish for you to leave at sun up.'

Percy scoffed, kicking a chair as he stalked past. 'Why me?' he asked. His voice was hard and low; he couldn't keep still. 'After everything I've… two weeks I've been back off my last quest Chiron. After being kidnapped and having my memory wiped clean; sleeping for four months and running from monsters for two to get to Camp Jupiter, where I'm there a week before being thrust into the second great prophecy, which I barely survive. I spent three weeks in Tartarus for the Gods, and once again save the world and their existence and how do they repay me? I refuse; get someone else to do it.'

'They asked for you specifically.'

'So?'

Chiron sighed. 'That means that you go, regardless of your feelings.' The trainer of heroes couldn't help but feel remorse as he watched Percy struggle with his thoughts. He knew the young boy had been through a lot; the seven had nearly failed to make it home. They had barely begun to enjoy the remainder of their summer and Percy had barely begun to heal. But the Gods get what the Gods want. Even Percy knew that.

'And if I don't?'

No-one could have missed the angry rumble of thunder or the flash of lighting in the clear skies outside. Percy made a noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. 'Alright I get it; you want to ruin my life.'

'Percy-'

The son of Poseidon stormed out of the room before Chiron could finish. He sighed wearily and wheeled himself out onto the porch of the Big House. He watched with resign as Percy stormed across the camp towards his cabin; the other campers steered clear, seeing the look on his face and his clenched fists. As he predicted, Annabeth, who had impatiently been waiting for his meeting with Percy to finish, ran up the stairs and stopped before him.

'Chiron what's going on?' she asked. 'What did you say to him?'

'I'm sure the weather gave you some idea,' Chiron said cryptically. Annabeth's eyes widened and she leapt down the stairs to follow Percy. Chiron watched her go. The God's weren't just playing with Percy's life; they were also playing with hers.

Annabeth paused for just a moment outside the door to Cabin Three, whispering a quick prayer to Poseidon before she pushed open the door. Percy must have been really angry; the blankets and pillows for the bunks lay on the floor. His suitcase had been kicked open and dented and there were various slash marks along the walls. Percy was hunched over the fountain in his room, a mini tornado hurtling across the surface of the water. She knew better than to disturb him when he was like this; the anger tended to cloud his mind and he lashed out if he wasn't expecting something. It took a couple of minutes leant against the door before he asked 'What?'

Annabeth ignored the tone of voice. 'What happened?'

Percy let out a short, sarcastic laugh. 'I'm officially Olympus's bitch, that's what happened.'

'What do you mean?'

'It means that I never get a break do I? I finish one job the God's should have done themselves and you'd think I was done but oh no. One little thing goes wrong in Olympus and they call in Percy Jackson to fix it.'

Annabeth's eyes softened. 'They haven't,' she said, the puzzle finally clicking into place. Percy was silent for a moment before pushing away from the fountain; it wobbled dangerously, water splashing onto the ground.

'Of course they have,' he replied.

Annabeth walked over, her hand resting gently on Percy's tense shoulder but he shrugged her off and walked across the room.

'Don't,' he said, 'I'm really not in the mood.'

'I'm only trying to help,' said Annabeth indignantly.

'You want to help? Go and tell the God's to stop screwing with my life!' He shouted the last half of the sentence towards the ceiling but he got no reply. 'I don't understand how it's always me.'

'It's not.'

'Yes it is.' Percy spun around to face her angrily. 'I got stuck with a douche of a stepfather for most of my life because I wasn't supposed to exist. I get blamed for stealing the Master Bolt before I even knew about being a demi-god and get thrust into not one, but two great prophesies. I have risked my life over and over again and for what? So the Gods can keep sitting on their thrones as lazy as can be, waiting for the next big crisis to occur so they can screw with me some more?'

'That's what comes with being a child of the Gods Percy.' Annabeth crossed her arms, watching as Percy pace angrily in front of her. 'There's nothing you can do. If the God's want something-'

'It's always if the Gods want something. You know, sometimes I think my life would be so much simpler if I wasn't me.'

That comment stunned Annabeth to a moment of silence. 'What does that mean?'

'It means that sometimes I wish I wasn't a child of the Gods.' Percy began pacing more fervently, his anger growing with each word. 'Think about it. I wouldn't have had an abusive step-father. I probably would never have been kicked out of all those schools and labelled a delinquent kid with no future. I wouldn't have been fighting for my life, or hated by the Gods at the age of twelve. I wouldn't have had to fight battles, and lose friends and watch my back every single second of my life just waiting for a monster to attack-'

'You never would have met me,' said Annabeth quietly. Percy just laughed hollowly, and ran a hand through his hair.

'This isn't about you Annabeth,' he said harshly.

There was a tense silence as Percy leant heavily against the wall, banging his head against the wood. Annabeth watched him, an uncertain feeling blossoming in her chest as he punched the wall. 'How is it not about me?' she asked finally. Percy groaned and pushed himself towards his bed. He reached underneath and threw a duffel bag onto the bare mattress.

'Because it's not you Annabeth. The God's are not screwing with you every step you take, you have it easy.'

'I have it easy?' That feeling turned quickly to anger. 'Really Percy, you think I have it easy?'

'Easier than me, yeah.' Percy started shoving various items of clothing in the duffel bag, his anger quickly getting the better of him as they wouldn't fit. 'Now if you don't mind, I have some packing to do.'

Annabeth didn't reply. She cast one more glance at his form, hunched over his bed before leaving the cabin, tears welling in her eyes.

It took Percy a few hours to calm down; he was still angry but that was now mixed with exhaustion, resignation and guilt. He knew he had upset Annabeth earlier, but he was too angry to care at the time. He was looking for her now as the campfire after dinner began. He knew better to check the Athena cabin. Not only would Malcolm refuse to let him in, it was too much of an obvious place for Annabeth to be. So he checked the archery range and the strawberry fields and the lava-wall. He made his way out to Zeus's fist and back into camp. It was getting dark as he made his way to the beach. He saw a lone form sitting near the water and immediately headed towards it. As the princess curls and sketch pad came into clear view he slowed, coming to a stop behind her.

'Hey.'

Annabeth paused whatever she was drawing for a moment, before continuing. 'I'm not talking to you,' she said, dipping her head down lower.

'That's fine, I'll talk.' Percy took a seat next to her and leant back against his elbows watching the waves lap gently against the shore. 'When I said all that stuff… I was angry.' She didn't look up and she didn't stop drawing but that didn't deter him. 'I've barely had a chance to live since coming back off the quest and I find out I'm getting shoved on yet another one? Being used like that, it doesn't sit with me when it's one thing after the other with no break, y'know? I took it out on you, and I'm sorry.'

Annabeth paused in her sketching, and rested the pencil against the paper gently. 'What's the quest?'

'Making sure the Key of Olympus or something is still where it should be. Nothing the God's can't do themselves, that's what makes this whole thing even worse.'

'And out of all the demi-gods in America, they picked you.'

'Because they hate me.'

'Because they trust you,' countered Annabeth. She added a few lines to her drawing, and made a couple of notes on the top of the page. She still wasn't looking at him; still hadn't forgiven him and Percy sighed before sitting up straight and turning his body to face her.

'I didn't mean to upset you,' he continued, clenching and unclenching a fist as he spoke. 'I was stupid when I said you have it easier. I know you don't, not after everything we…' he trailed off, unable to continue. Tartarus was not one of the things they spoke about. 'Remember that first night back on the Argo after the Doors of Death were closed? When you snuck into my room despite being grounded?'

Annabeth nodded, placing her sketch book on the sand. 'He should have known better than to try and keep us apart,' she said softly. Percy nodded, reaching a cautious hand out to brush against her curls. She didn't pull away.

'You were scared and crying and didn't want to be confined by walls so we went out and sat on the deck just watching the stars.' He glanced up at the darkening sky, still reassured by the pin pricks of lights dotting the darkness. 'Do you remember what you said to me?' He knew, by the drop in Annabeth's shoulders and the quiet sigh that she did remember.

'I said that I wished I was normal, even if it was just for a day,' she said. 'Because I was tired of fighting and dreaming and existing.'

'And what did I say?'

Annabeth twisted her body so she faced Percy. Her eyes were dark silver; Percy brushed her cheek gently and she nuzzled his hand before it swept into her hair. 'You said that you didn't because normal was boring. And that any time I needed to work off my frustration, to see you because you completely understood where I was coming from.'

'Because I felt that way too. And I still do. But no matter how frustrated I am and no matter what I say I will always, always believe that normal is boring. Because normal is without you.'

Annabeth's eyes softened. 'It still doesn't mean I don't want a normal life with you.'

Percy smiled and took her words as his cue to kiss her. She resisted slightly as his lips pressed against hers, clearly still a little upset but as Percy gently slid a hand down her waist to settle on her hip she relaxed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. Since Tartarus, their kisses always seemed a little too desperate and intense, especially when either one was the slightest bit emotional. Percy sensed the change in Annabeth the second her fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck. She pressed herself closer, deepening the kiss and sliding a hand down his chest to slip underneath his t-shirt. He pulled away at that point, tightening his grip on her hips and kissing her forehead sweetly.

'Don't go,' she whispered and Percy pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing his lips against her neck.

'I'll be back,' he said. 'We'll have our normal. I promise.'


	3. All it Takes is Cookies

I do not own Percy Jackson. That honour belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

_This is a little rushed and not my best work, I'll admit. Thanks to Innoverse for reviewing chapter two. _

* * *

**Cookies are the Answer**

Annabeth ran a hand through her tangled hair and let out a sigh of frustration. She had been sitting at her desk in her boarding school dorms for the majority of the day now doing pages upon pages of school work and projects and blueprints for Olympus. She knew she had been sitting there for way too long because her dyslexia was starting to act up; she could usually keep it under control but the letters were beginning to float off the page in that annoying way they did when a headache was forming and it was always a sign for her to stop. She had already successfully (sort of) kept her ADHD at bay; the small pile or origami animals in the corner of her desk was proof of that and she had literally been ready to jump off the walls she had been sat in one place so long. But she still had a lot of work to do- her sanity would have to wait.

She decided on a quick break to clear her head and stood, stretching out her arms and back. Her spine popped and she rolled her shoulders as she headed across the room to her bed. She rooted through her dresser for some painkillers and a granola bar she always kept a small stash of, just in case a quest popped up. As she downed the pill with some water, her dorm room opened, revealing her slightly eccentric, but mostly okay roomate Georgia.

'You're in trouble,' sand Georgia, waltzing across the room and sprawling out on her unmade bed. Annabeth looked over and rolled her eyes.

'And why is that?' she asked, reaching for her architect portfolio and history book. She grimaced as she flipped the latter open to the page she required- Roman Empire, and headed back over to her desk.

'There's a tall, muscled dark-haired beauty waiting for you downstairs.' Annabeth froze and whipped her head around to look at the time - 20.37pm and cursed in Greek. 'Despite his gorgeous face he did not look happy.'

'Damn it,' muttered Annabeth. She grabbed the nearest jacket and pulled it on as she left her dorm and headed down the corridor. It was Friday, and it was Annabeth and Percy's at least once a month date night. Well, it was supposed to be. They had planned to meet at the Costa near Percy's appartment at six for a quick dinner at Annabeth's favourite cafe and a walk in Central Park. Annabeth had sat down after classes at three, determined to get a headstart on some of her work but time must have gotten away from her. Again.

She flew down the stairs and paused at the door to the lobby. Percy was stood by the notice boards, clearly not reading them but just staring for something to do. He was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and dark jeans; her favourite outfit on him, and held a Costa bag in one hand. Annabeth sighed and walked over, absentmindedly tidying her hair as she did so.

'Hey,' she said and Percy turned towards her. She immediately started kicking herself for forgetting about their date; he had the one look on his face that she could never interpret, like a mix between sadness and frustration and exhaustion. He did not smile like he usually did when he saw her. Instead, he tensed slightly and put on a more guarded front.

'Hi.'

Annabeth's eyes flickered to his hands. 'What's in the bag?' she asked.

Percy looked down, and flicked the brown paper gently. 'Brownie,' he said. 'You're lucky I didn't eat it.'

The comment wasn't made with humour like it should have been. Annabeth flicked a strand of hair away from her face and sighed. 'Look I'm sorry,' she began. 'I was doing some work and-'

'-and you lost track of time and you'll be more careful next time,' finished Percy tiredly. 'I know Annabeth. You say the same thing every time, I know the drill.'

Annabeth frowned at his words. 'What does that mean?' she asked.

'It means that I shouldn't be surprised,' said Percy. He crossed his arms and looked at with such intensity and hurt that she recoiled slightly. 'Nine times out of ten you forget we're meeting up. We barely see each other as it is Annabeth. I thought you'd make an effort when we manage to organize a date.'

Annabeth knew there wasn't any hostility in his words, but she took it as such anyway. 'Well I'm sorry I'm busy,' she snapped. 'I don't like having so much work to do but it comes first.'

'It always comes first,' replied Percy. His tone was still soft but Annabeth could detect a slight edge creeping through. 'It's always the most important thing. Your projects and homework and extra curriculars and tutoring. You need to make time for me Annabeth, I'm important too.'

'I know that. But I can't just stop and take a break from all my responsibilities to take a little walk with you every time you want. I want to go somewhere in life-'

'And I'm just in the way, right?'

'Yes...no, Percy don't make this about you-'

'Well clearly it is about me Annabeth if you think i'm getting in your way.'

'You just want things all the time,' Annabeth burst out angrily. 'And you always expect my full attention and for me to just drop everything because you feel a little lonley. I have priorities Percy. School is important to me, and my dream is important to me. I have enough work to do, and enough stress to deal with in my life, I do not need a whiny, dependant boyfriend on top of all that begging for my attention.'

Percy had been about to say something but her last comment stopped his dead in his tracks. He looked at her, his face carefully guarded. 'You are my girlfriend Annabeth,' he said, clearly thinking about what he was saying before he said it. 'I'm sorry I want to spend time with you. I'm sorry I care about you enough not to want you to run yourself into the ground with all your work-'

'I'm fine.'

'You think you're fine,' countered Percy; the edge in his tone was there now, but he was trying to keep it under control, 'but you're not. You get way too self absorbed you forget about everyone around you and it has to stop. Life isn't just about you, you know.'

'I am a daughter of Athena. It's who I am. You don't like it, then just leave. I have work to do.' She never actually expected Percy to listen to her. The son of Poseidon looked slightly put out for a split second before his guarded face returned. He put the Costa bag on the table beneath the notice board, and left without another word.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Annabeth was cursing herself for saying what she did, but another, more prominent part was telling her to get back to work. Ignoring the headache that was steadily growing she grabbed the Costa bag from the table, and stalked up the stairs to her room.

She found herself on Percy's front door step Sunday morning, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. They hadn't spoken since Friday, and even though Annabeth had barely stopped working that night, or the following day she knew she needed to apologise. She knocked at least three times with no answer; she was about to give up and head back to her dorms to try and sleep off the migraine that was another hours worth of work away, when a thick, sleep-filled voice sounded from the hallway.

'Door's open!'

Annabeth rolled her eyes and opened the door, closing it behind her as she entered Percy's apartment. 'Is that how you answer the door to everyone? What if I was a monster?'

Percy was in the middle of putting a hoodie on over his bare chest; he paused and looked at her, before shoving the rest of his hand through the sleeve. 'Monsters don't usually knock but I get your point,' he said. There was a moment of unusual uncomfortable silence. 'What are you doing here?' he asked eventually. 'Don't you have work to do?'

'I'm taking a day off.'

'End of the world alert!'

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his sarcasm. He was clearly still annoyed by their arguement the other day. 'There's no need for sarcasm.'

'Clearly there is miss no-time-for-anything-but-work.'

'I brought cookies.' Annabeth reached into her bag and offered the large tupperware tub in Percy's direction. He thought he would comment on the fact the words 'I'm sorry,' never left her lips but instead his eyes brightened like a five year olds.

'Forgiven,' he said, reaching forwards and taking the tub from her hands. She watched in amusement as he ripped off the lid and crammed a blue chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. 'Mmm, still warm,' he said, his mouth full. 'Are these my mums?'

Annabeth nodded as he ate another cookie. 'I got the recipe from her yesterday,' she said. 'They're probably not great, I rushed them this morning but-'

Percy shook his head, licking the melted chocolate from his fingers. 'They're good', he replied. 'You need to make me more.' He headed over to the kitchen and put the tupperware onto the counter before rummaging around the cupboards. He brought out two glasses and then went to the fridge for milk. Annabeth watched him incredeously.

'Is that really all it's going to take for you to forgive me?' she asked. 'Blue cookies?'

'Yeah, why?' asked Percy. 'Did you want to do something more?'

'I'm just surprised.' Annabeth sat at the counter, and took the glass Percy offered her. 'I didn't say the nicest things-'

Percy cut her off with a hand over her mouth. 'You're two shades paler than normal, you have bags under your eyes and i'm pretty sure you've lost weight,' he said. 'You are one majorly stressed teenager. I don't take anything you say seriously when you're like this.'

Annabeth frowned, and looked down at herself judgementally. 'I've lost weight?'

Percy shrugged. 'Looks like it,' he said. 'Too much work and not enough sleep or food does that to a person.'

Annabeth was silent for a moment. 'It still doesn't excuse what I said. You were only trying to help.'

'I worry about you, especially when you drown yourself in work.' Percy sat next to her, pulling the cookies in front of them. 'But you get so focused you don't listen. I've learnt to let you snap at someone before you come around and give yourself a break.'

Annabeth took a cookie herself, and slowly dipped it in her milk. 'So, you forgive me for nearly tearing your head off,' she said, and Percy nodded.

'Every time.'

'And you're showing this forgiveness by eating cookies?'

'Yeah, why?'

Annabeth couldn't help but pout. 'I was hoping for a little something different.'

Percy looked at her, a smirk easing its way onto his face. He brushed the cookie crumbs off of his hand and leant forward, pressing his lips to hers in a kiss. Annabeth smiled, her fingers toying with the zip on his hoodie for a moment before pulling away. 'Are you free today?'

Percy grinned, and pulled her in for another kiss. 'For you, always.'

* * *

This three-shot is now complete. Thanks to everyone who has favourited/reviewed or even this story. Please check out my profile for more.


End file.
